(a) Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a color filter substrate on which a color filter array is disposed, attached to a thin film transistor substrate on which a thin film transistor array is disposed formed, with a liquid crystal therebetween. A common electrode receiving a common voltage is disposed on an entire surface of the color filter substrate and a plurality of pixel electrodes individually receiving data signals is disposed on the thin film transistor substrate in a matrix form. Further, a thin film transistor for individually driving the plurality of pixel electrodes, a gate line for controlling the thin film transistor, and a data line for supplying a data signal to the thin film transistor are further disposed on the thin film transistor substrate.
Since signal lines including the gate line and the data line disposed on the thin film transistor substrate have relatively small widths equal to or smaller than several micrometers, relative to an elongated direction of the signal lines, a disconnection defect may occur. Accordingly, the thin film transistor substrate further includes a repair line for repairing a disconnected signal line.